Tregua
by Consuelo Weasley
Summary: Porque ella siempre supo que mientras él fuera infantil, se la pasarían peleando, pero lo que nunca sospechó fue que maduraría tan pronto. OneShot Lily/James


_Para bearojas, espero que te guste _(:

Estaban detrás de aquella estatua, él le hablaba tan serio como nunca lo había hecho, y ella empezó a sentirse extraña.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, con el ceño algo fruncido, la mirada ofuscada y la boca entreabierta.

No le parecía el mismo, porque no estaba hablando como él, ni pensando como él solía hacerlo, porque no estaba pidiéndole que saliera con ella. Por eso y por algunos detalles más, no parecía ser él.

El joven buscó su mirada y cuando encontró sus ojos, volvió a repetirle, un poco más suavemente y con la misma preocupación que había demostrado hacía pocos minutos, casi como si la acariciara con las palabras.

- Debes irte, debes hacerlo, por favor...

La miraba como si por primera vez en su vida la viera en realidad, no sólo por sus ojos, no sólo por su cuerpo, no sólo por su pelo, sino por lo que ella en verdad era, y la sensación que le provocaba que lo hiciera era extraña y a la vez agradable.

- Escucha... sólo, sólo hazlo ¿si?

- De verdad lo siento, Potter... Pero, no está en mis planes ir a ningún lado. No quiero marcharme, yo pertenezco a aquí -le respondió ella suavemente, pero sin perder ese leve dejo de obstinación en la voz que solía caracterizarla

Él cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara

- Evans, entiéndelo -se acercó a ella más de lo que solía permitirle, e incluso se atrevió a tomar su mano delicadamente, y por algún motivo que ella no terminaba de entender, Lily no opuso resistencia- no es algo que tú quieras o no quieras hacer. Es algo que **debes** hacer, por tu propio bien... Aquí y ahora corres peligro -le dijo mirándola fijamente y con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como si un velo invisible los cubriera.

Ella lo miró como si realmente no lo conociera, y poco a poco una sonrisa invadió su cara, hasta convertirse en una carcajada algo absurda. Porque era irónico, porque no estaba sucediendo, porque era total y completamente imposible, porque él nunca había despertado sensaciones en ella, y no podía empezar a hacerlo ahora. Él frunció el ceño y soltó sus manos. Ella, extrañamente, se sintió vacía sin ése sutil contacto.

- No me parece gracioso, estoy siendo sincero

- Lo sé, es sólo que es divertido... -él la miró extrañado- Potter, corro tanto peligro aquí como en otro lugar, Voldemort no me buscará menos si me voy de Hogwarts… Míralo desde esta perspectiva: esté donde esté jamás dejaré de ser una sangre sucia, y si eso se transforma en un obstáculo para mí, entonces él habrá ganado. Irme sería casi como darme por vencida, y yo, James, pienso dar la pelea

Y entonces, Lily Evans sintió el pequeño impulso de decirle que quería hacerlo a su lado. No supo por qué, o quizás porque su alma se lo pedía a gritos, buscó su mano y la puso entre las suyas. James intuyó en ese minuto que las cosas habían cambiado, porque ella lo miraba de una forma extraña y había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre, y James no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

- Sabía que dirías algo así, pero al menos, Lily, déjame decirte que si quieres enfrentarte a la lagartija, no pienso dejar que lo hagas sola.

Ella sintió un pequeño ardor en la boca del estómago, y se sintió feliz. Aunque todo alrededor era peligro, aunque lo más seguro era que sus días estaban contados, Lily Evans se sintió feliz, y lo más extraño era que precisamente él la pudiera hacerla sentir tan _viva_. Por eso lo miró directo a los ojos, con la sonrisa bailándole en ambos, y aunque pensó que era una locura, se acercó lenta y decididamente a sus labios, y los rozó apenas con los de ella. Porque justo en ese momento había descubierto que lo deseaba quizás desde otra vida.

Lily besó a James en los labios, y enseguida supo que había hecho lo correcto, porque sus labios eran suaves y reconfortantes, y sabían a miel y café*

Porque todo le parecía confusamente extraño. Porque ya no eran Potter y Evans gritándose en los pasillos, sino James y Lily besándose tras una estatua, con los dedos entrelazados. Porque ella estaba pensando en él de una manera muy diferente a cómo solía hacerlo, porque él estaba preocupándose por su futuro, porque ellos tenían sólo 16 años, y se supone que deberían tener toda una vida por delante. Porque afuera (e incluso adentro) de ése castillo se estaba librando una guerra, y en ése beso ambos habían encontrado algo de tregua.

Y de pronto sintieron que la batalla sí se podía ganar, que Voldemort no era tan invencible, y que mientras aún existiera el amor, nada ni nadie podía intervenir, ni siquiera el Mago más Oscuro de Todos los Tiempos. Y en ese pasillo, detrás de aquella estatua, en ese preciso beso, ambos comprobaron que aún detrás de las nubes, se escondía el sol.

*_Una mezcla de miel y café me recuerda el sabor de sus besos._ Tabaco y Chanel / Bacilos


End file.
